She Will Be Loved
by Potato Maiden
Summary: CxL; AU [One-shot] Songfic to She Will Be Loved. Caldina's always hated herself and she took one of teh worst jobs to support her and her brother...but when love gets in the way, can she be loved?


**She Will Be Loved**

a/n: Y'know, listening to Maroon 5 long enough gives you an idea. Heh, you guys get the idea. Other then listening to Nigel sing one part over and over again to Kevin during english...but...anyways.

**Disclaimer:** She Will Be Loved is © to Maroon 5 and Rayearth is © CLAMP

**She Will Be Loved**

Freshly eighteen and she's been doing this for 3 years. Well, it wasn't as long as some girls, who started at the age nine. Prostitution isn't easy, I mean, there were always the dangers of STD's. But, that never crossed Caldina's mind until she learned about that stuff in health. Being only 18, that was never taken into consideration. She has hated herself since she was thirteen and growing up in a broken home doesn't make your self-confidence better. All she had now was her younger brother and it was even harder for him since he barely remembers their parents. People considered her beautiful, then again, you can't look like your Aunt Myrtle and not make it in this business.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Then again, there was a person who had captured her heart, but Caldina, being stubborn decided not to let love get in the way of business. He had helped her up when she tripped over someone's bag at school one day. She had been embarrassed about tripping and receiving help from such a handsome young man. Picking at her early dinner, Caldina sighed as she watched her brother try to multitask playing his video game and argue over strategies with one of his friends on the phone. She stood up and threw what was left of the chicken into the dog's dish.

"Ascot, I'm going out, I'll be back later," she said. Her brother nodded and continued to argue over what was the best way to win.

"Ferio! Its circle, right, down, square! Not Left, down, circle, circle," he said mashing the buttons with his fingers.

Inside her car, Caldina started it and began driving down one of the main streets. She parked outside an apartment building and walked up the stairs to one apartment.

"I always end up coming here before and after work," she said to herself as she tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

He had opened the door and smiled. "Long time no see Caldina-chan," He said seeing his friend.

"I've been busy," she said nonchalantly, avoiding the looks he was giving her. He invited her in and she complied.

"You haven't been in school much lately, have you been sick?" He asked. Caldina began to shake her head but changed it to a nod.

"I've been sick and my brother's been sick or sick of taking care of me. He told me I should go get some fresh air," said Caldina, not hiding the lying tone in her voice.

"Lafarga," she said, an idea coming to her within the long silence. "would you mind meeting me by the McDonald's on 51st street?" she asked hope shining in her blue eyes.

"Okay, what time?"

"About...ten tonight," she said estimating the time it would take her.

"Good enough for me," Caldina looked at her watch as she stood up from her seat.

"I'll see ya then Lafarga, I have ta go ta work!" she said exiting the apartment quickly.

Around ten that night, Lafarga was there on the corner standing in the pouring rain. But Caldina was yet to be seen. Being the honorable man he was, he kept his promise, and he decided to wait. She soon appeared, about twenty minutes later, something was different about her. It was her smile, instead of her usual contempt one, it was broken. He saw her and handed her the umbrella he was holding.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee or some food? You look tired and hungry," he suggested. Caldina nodded vigorously as the two walked inside.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

It was around midnight when Caldina got home. She threw her keys on the table and looked at the couch. Ascot was asleep there with the controller on his lap and a hat over his eyes. She looked over at the TV and saw that he was still playing that same game. She looked for the phone as she heard the dial tone.

"Where the hell did ya put that phone Ascot?" She muttered to herself. She lifted up his hat and took the phone from atop his head. Hanging it up on the receiver, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to scribble a note for Ascot. She then picked up her keys and left the house once again.

"Open up Lafarga! Open the damn door!" She yelled tapping on his window. Not caring if she woke up his neighbors or not, she knocked on his door, which was more of a bang then a knock. Before she was about to go back to the window to bang on it some more, Lafarga opened the door, wearing nothing but his blue and gray boxers.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

"Caldina-chan, you'll wake up my neighbors," he said calmly as the woman stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just need some comfort," she said looking up at the blonde man.

"What about your brother?" he asked knowing that the fifteen year old boy would most likely think the worst if his sister was missing.

"He'll be fine, I left him a note and put it on his hat," she replied. Lafarga shrugged as he made Caldina and himself tea.

"Damnit Ascot! You're gonna make me late! I have to go stand around and wait for Fuu-chan," Ferio snapped as Ascot took his sweet time getting his stuff from his locker.

"Ferio, she doesn't even want to be around you!" Ascot said putting on his hat. Ferio sighed with a head shake and stole Ascot's hat.

"That's Ryuuzaki-san, baka," Ferio said narrowly missing being tackled by Ascot.

"Oh..right," Ascot said sweat dropping.

"Caldina! Can I talk to you?" Umi asked catching up to the girl.

"Sure, what about?"

"Well, I think I'm paranoid, but your brother just stares at me during class and when I talk to him, he starts blushing and stammering. Why?" Umi asked. Caldina held in a giggle before putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's nothing, he does that around any pretty girl," Caldina said with a knowing look.

"Oh, hmm...so he thinks I'm pretty, eh?" Umi asked. Caldina nodded as she could tell Umi's ego was boosting, that or deflating.

"Kiki! You have another customer!" A man with somewhat graying hair said to Caldina. Caldina nodded and gave a sigh before moving to the other room where she was greeted by a man with white hair and amber eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Caldina nodded as she followed the man out of the business-apartment.

"You have a choice, Kiki. That's either we go out and do date things first or we jump right into it, you pick," he said. Caldina rolled her eyes and gave a disgusted sigh.

"Is that all I'm good for now? Just to choose between one option or the other?" Caldina asked, anger in her voice. The man smirked and nodded.

"That's why you're in this business Kiki, you wanted to do this, so now you have it until your breasts fall down and nobody wants you anymore," he said grabbing both of Caldina's arms and crushing his lips onto hers in a fierce kiss. She fought back with all her strength but found it damn near impossible to fight him off. Finally realizing that he was a male, she lifted her leg and kneed him in between the legs. He let go at the force of her blow as she turned and started running to the nearest place there was, Lafarga's apartment. She saw his door was open so she ran inside without knocking and flew at the closed bedroom door pounding on it.

"Open the door Lafarga!" She shouted not letting those tears overflow from her eyes.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

It was two weeks since that incident when Caldina got back from another job and saw him on her corner, waiting for her with an umbrella in this downpour. She smiled and hugged Lafarga before realizing the look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, with the sternness only a father could have.

"Wha-what do ya mean?" Caldina asked startled. Lafarga sighed leading the woman into a Starbucks.

"Caldina, you're not being entirely truthful with me, or your brother. Do you even know where he is?" Lafarga asked the tone not wavering. Caldina shook her head no before staring at the table they were at.

"I know I'm not doin my job as a sister, but its hard being the parent and the mother when you're only 18 Lafarga, its hard enough for me to make money without telling Ascot about it. He worries about me, I don't need him to, but he does." Caldina said, tears streaming down her face silently. Lafarga rubbed her back before handing her a napkin.

"Dry your tears and blow your nose, its nothing to cry about," he said, now with a soothing tone. "I don't mind waiting for you on your corner, no matter what the weather is, I do this because we're getting close, I just want you to be more open." Lafarga said before realizing a waitress was standing at the table.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

She was startled when she heard a tap on the window of her car. The middle of winter and she was sitting in a car that lacked a heater. She looked up and smiled, it was Lafarga, she opened the passenger side door for him and offered him a seat.

"I know why your sitting here, you want to get sick," he said. Caldina shook her head before responding.

"No, I'm thinking, about me and everything that I've been doin, that's all," she said her eyes glazing over.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are_

"Ascot, we might be movin," Caldina said to her brother at breakfast. Both Ascot and even the dog gave looks of surprise as this news was sprung on them.

"Wha-what do you mean 'nee-san? Moving? What about your job?" Ascot asked barely recovering from shock.

"That's why we're movin, we're leavin in a month, so that's enough time for you to tell your friends that your leavin and to get all their good-byes, it'll be as hard for me as it is for you Ascot, that's why I'm giving you a month," Caldina said in a depressed tone.

"But Caldina, I don't want to move, I like it here with all my friends!" protested Ascot. Caldina's eyes snapped up as she sent a loving glare at Ascot.

"Ascot, quit bein a baby! I have more to say good-bye to! You don't understand why and I doubt ya will!" Caldina snapped. Ascot gaped and closed his mouth to prevent Caldina from becoming murderous.

"Lafarga, me an Ascot are movin, we're goin back to Osaka so we can start over there. I just need to get out of here, clear my head," Caldina said over the phone. She could tell Lafarga's voice was caught in her throat.

"Why are you leaving exactly?" he finally said. Caldina sighed and explained everything to him. By this time, tears were streaming down both of their faces as the two remained silent.

"So, I guess this is good-bye," he said solemnly. Caldina nodded, though he could not see her, he knew she would nod.

"Good-bye, Lafarga-kun. I'll miss ya," Caldina said before she hung up the phone. Emeraude hugged Caldina who was now crying but refused to let those words linger.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"Ascot, I change my mind, we're not movin. Unpack your things and tell all your friends your stayin," Caldina said before she left the house. She ran down the streets to an apartment building, up a flight of stairs and stopped at the apartment number C44. She tapped on the window before knocking on the door. No answer. She moved back to the window and started to bang on it.

"Open the hell up Lafarga! Open Up!" She cried banging on the door. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her as she was pulled into a passionate kiss. When the two broke apart, Caldina blushed.

"Why were you beating on my door and window?" Lafarga asked. Caldina brushed brighter then Ascot as she muttered her reason.

"I'm not movin, I cant leave all of this because of my stupid past," she said, "I found a good job here and I'm gonna take its o Ascot wont have to leave his friends," Caldina explained.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

It's been a month and Caldina's past was behind her as she stepped onto a corner in the pouring rain to walk to Jack-In-the-Box with Lafarga. The two had finally admitted their love for each other since that kiss on Lafarga's stoop. Before, she was that girl with the broken smile, but apparently, it's been fixed, by a certain man named Lafarga. 

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_(in the background)  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
(softly)_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**---Fin**

a/n: I think I made Lafarga a little OOC. Just so you know, I don't own any of the places I named i.e.; Starbucks, McDonald's and Jack-In-the-Box. But yeah, a little CaldinaxLafarga fic to wet your taste buds. The song just fit Caldina so well, don't you think? Well, enough of my babbling, review!


End file.
